<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by bokuakabeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698700">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam'>bokuakabeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Language, idk man they just talk about dicks a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou was lucky for a lot of reasons. He was lucky that the culinary school he’d been obsessed with since he was young had accepted him despite his subpar grades. He was lucky that his parents had supported his dreams even though he knew they were disappointed in his choices. He was lucky that he’d gotten the pastry chef position at the Starlight Bakery &amp; Cafe because it had been an extremely vied-for position. </p>
<p>But currently he was lucky that the bakery was empty when the door swung open that Monday morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BokuAka Week 2020 Day Five -- Bakery AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Bokuto Koutarou was lucky for a lot of reasons. He was lucky that the culinary school he’d been obsessed with since he was young had accepted him despite his subpar grades. He was lucky that his parents had supported his dreams even though he knew they were disappointed in his choices. He was lucky that he’d gotten the pastry chef position at the Starlight Bakery &amp; Cafe because it had been an extremely vied-for position.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But currently he was lucky that the bakery was empty when the door swung open that Monday morning.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Welcome to the Starlight Bakery, how can I—“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Who do I have to talk to around here to get an erotic cake made?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Satori</em>,” Bokuto hissed, shooting a glare at the three men that swaggered into the bakery like they owned the place. “What the fuck are you guys doing here?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What? We all mutually agreed that we’d come in and try and hook you up with that guy you’re always blabbing about!” Oikawa spoke as he walked around the shop, taking in the decorations with an air of arrogance. (As if he could do better. Bokuto had been to his apartment, and his curtains <em>alone</em> were enough to make anybody gag.)</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t remember agreeing to that,” Bokuto whisper-yelled, suddenly all too aware of how loud they’d been.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh you agreed! I remember specifically! You said and I quote: ‘Guys, would you do me the biggest honor of gracing my place of business and helping me get laid?’ I distinctly remember because you snored right afterwards,” Kuroo grinned widely.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You fuckers!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I was serious about that erotic cake!” Tendou continued, rubbing his hands together. “I was thinking you guys could make it together — you and your fella. And you could sit behind him like that scene in Ghost but instead of forming a vase, you’d form a di—“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I need you to shut up right now,” Bokuto interrupted, his face erupting into a bright shade of pink. “You guys need to get out of here! Akaashi’s <em>here</em>, I don’t want him to hear you!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Duh doy, Kou,” Kuroo said, leaning on the counter in front of him. “That’s kinda why we’re here. You said you liked your coworker, right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My coworker? N-No, he’s—“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t lie to me Koutarou I can read it on your face every time I see you!” Oikawa spun on him like he was a detective in a cheesy cop movie. He pointed a finger at Bokuto, continuing. “It’s always like ‘Ah, Akaashi did this today’ and ‘Akaashi did that today’ and ‘Oh my God, I wish he’d just deck me in the face so I can thank him’ and—“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t sound that breathy!” Bokuto argued, huffing out a frustrated breath.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“<em>That’s</em> what you focused on? Not the part that you’d willingly let this Akaashi guy fuckin’ hit you? You’re whipped, my man,” Tendou giggled, leaning next to Kuroo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Of course I’d let him hit me, he’s like if an angel had sex with a really hot guy, and he came out!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Bo, you’re not making sense,” Oikawa sang, finally joining the other two at Bokuto’s counter. “Anyway, you’re not being professional. We are paying customers, and we demand your undivided attention!” He pounded a fist on the counter.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You three are honest-to-God gonna order a dick cake from me. Really?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“God no, Kenma’d kill me,” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. “And I think Iwaizumi would try and shove it up Tooru’s ass.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Isn’t that the point?” Oikawa chuckled behind his hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I was serious!” Tendou pouted. “I think that’s what I need to get a rise out of Wakatoshi. I got a belly button piercing without telling him and the only thing he asked me is if it had practical uses, or if it was just for design.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kuroo and Bokuto snorted out their noses, earning a glare from Tendou.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So!” Tendou clapped his hands, replacing his frown with an expression that could only be described as evil. “Let’s talk girth.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hey, Koutarou, have you taken inventory of the— Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t know you had customers.” Akaashi walked up front from the kitchen, his eyes trained on some papers in his hands until he caught sight of the four men in front of him. “Excuse me. Whenever you’re done, I just wanted to go over some of the expense reports with you, if that’s alright?” And with that, he went back into the kitchen.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Holy shit, Bo, is that him?” Tendou thankfully whispered, leaning over dramatically to try and get a longer glimpse as Akaashi walked away. Bokuto swatted at him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yes that’s him! Please be quiet!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Goddamn Bo, you sure know how to pick ‘em,” Kuroo complimented, licking his lips predatorily.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“And on a first name basis already? Ooh la la!” Tendou reached over to poke at Bokuto’s cheeks.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He’s so out of your league, Kou! What are you thinking!” Oikawa reprimanded, causing the man to pout.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hey! I’m a real catch! Shut up!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Bro, Akaashi’s like Olive Garden, and you’re like buttered noodles that somebody threw away because they’d been sitting out too long.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Shut up, Kuroo! Your hair makes you look like that one dude from Mr. Meaty!” Tendou slapped Bokuto on the shoulder as if his comeback would salvage the conversation. “I got your back, Bo, I think you could get Akaashi!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Really?” Bokuto ignored the disagreeing comments from the other two in favor of grinning at Tendou. “You really think so?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, dude! He’s <em>super</em> nerdy, there’s no way you can’t land a geek!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Bokuto deflated, furrowing his brows. “Hey! He’s not a geek!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He wants to talk over expense reports with you like he runs the place or something,” Oikawa reminded him, and Bokuto tilted his head, even more confused.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well yeah, that’s kinda his job.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You didn’t say he was the accountant or whatever!” Kuroo admonished him, leaning over the counter to snatch a muffin from behind the display case.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He’s not— Hey! You have to pay for that!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Kuroo, already having taken a large chunk out of the muffin, just shrugged his shoulders. “Just put it on my tab.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You don’t have a tab— This isn’t a bar— Would you three just get outta here?!” Bokuto threw his hands up incredulously, growing more and more frustrated with every passing minute.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But what about my cake?” Tendou pouted, giving Bokuto his best impression of a puppy-dog face.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That doesn’t work on me, you know that, right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It was worth a shot!” Tendou shouted, at the same time Kuroo teasingly yelled, “I wanna speak to your manager!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Is everything alright out here, Kou?” Akaashi peeked his head out from the doorframe, eyebrows furrowed in concern as he looked between them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh! Fine, Keiji, I’m sorry! These are my friends, they’re just giving me a hard time,” Bokuto spoke softly, which did not go unnoticed by his three friends.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, we’re not the only ones giving Bokuto a <em>hard time— Oof</em>!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Shut up!” Oikawa whispered, effectively elbowing Kuroo in the side before plastering a smile on for Akaashi. “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Any friend of Koutarou is a friend of mine,” Akaashi smiled warmly, walking over to shake Oikawa’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Akaashi Keiji.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’ve heard a lot about you, Keiji~” Oikawa closed his eyes as he grinned — probably so he wouldn’t see the death glare Bokuto shot him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well! I’m Tendou Satori! Bokuto’s <em>best</em> friend!” Tendou shot up, nearly clambering over the counter to shake Akaashi’s hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh really? He hasn’t mentioned you.” And now Bokuto was receiving a death glare of his own. “He did mention a Kuroo, I think.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Aha! That’s me! Bokuto’s <em>oldest</em> friend,” Kuroo shot a triumphant look towards Tendou as he shook Akaashi’s hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Old as shit, might as well dig a grave already,” Tendou mumbled.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well it’s very nice to meet you all!” Akaashi smiled, and Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat — he should probably go to a damn cardiologist if he was going to continue working with Akaashi.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Nice to meet you too, Akaashi. You’ve seemed to make a good impression on our friend here.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh yeah?” Akaashi peeked at Bokuto out of the corner of his eyes, a certain shine in his eyes that Bokuto just couldn’t quite figure out. “Well Koutarou is extremely kind and hard-working, so I only hope I’ve made a similar impression.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa stifled a laugh as Kuroo just grinned cheekily. “Oh, you’ve made an impression alright.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Ah, well...” Bokuto noticed Akaashi start to fidget in place and play with his fingers behind his back. “Would you guys like anything? I can get you some muffins and coffees, on the house of course.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, Keiji, you don’t have to do that,” Bokuto shook his head. “Don’t let them get away with freeloading.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It’s not a problem! Employees get free meals anyway, so what’s the harm?” Akaashi shot a smile towards the other three before he took a few minutes to go make them some mugs of coffee.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Please get outta here!” Bokuto leaned in and whispered, pleading now. “Please! I don’t want Keiji to hate me because you guys are stupid! Besides, I kinda need this job!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’re not gonna get you fired, Bo! Relax!” Tendou whispered back, waving away his concerns.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Akaashi came back and dispersed the three coffees, waiting for the three to take large sips before he spoke. “So... What’s this I heard about an erotic cake?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Oikawa and Kuroo were able to choke down their coffee, while Tendou unfortunately spit it out onto the counter in shock.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wh-What!” Oikawa laughed, obviously trying to play it off. “A <em>what</em> kind of cake? Honestly, do those cakes even exist? What <em>is </em>a cake, really—?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Tooru, <em>shut up</em>,” Bokuto spat out, already wiping down the counter that Tendou had dirtied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Mhm. I’m pretty sure I heard that one,” Akaashi pointed at Tendou, “shouting something about an erotic cake. Girth and all. Now if you want <em>details</em> on that, it’ll cost extra.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">All four men looked at Akaashi like he’d grown an extra head... Or like he’d started talking about designing a very realistic penis dessert. Bokuto opened and closed his mouth, trying desperately to salvage the conversation but to no avail. To his horror, Akaashi continued.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Now, Tendou: Did you have a certain shape in mind? Maybe curving slightly to the left? Y’know what they say about dicks, every one is different. They’re like snowflakes in that way.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I...” Tendou, for the first time since Bokuto had met him, was shocked silent. His face was nearly as red as his hair, and his eyes were wide like saucers. It was almost funny, but Bokuto couldn’t even force a breath of a laugh past his lips.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Koutarou, I’ll have to do some research if we’re going to make this cake as realistic as possible.” Akaashi turned his sole attention onto Bokuto, who’s face paled. “How about you come to my place tonight? I’ll cook dinner of course, we’ll have some wine, and we’ll see what comes up. Hm?” And with a suggestive quirk of his lips and a wink, Akaashi spun on his heels and retreated to the kitchen, leaving four shells of men behind.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What...” Kuroo started.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“...the...” Oikawa continued.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“...fuck?” Tendou finished, his voice small and weak. “Guys, did I just order a dick cake?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did I just get turned on by that conversation?” Oikawa’s eyes matched Tendou’s.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did I just get asked on a date?” Bokuto looked at his friends, the conversation finally settling in his mind. “Did Keiji just— It sounded like it, right? Oh my God! You guys did it!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t think we did anything, Bo. That was all Akaashi,” Kuroo spoke up then, clearing his throat when his voice came our raspier than usual. “Just, uh... I guess just be careful? Dating coworkers can be tough. D’you think your boss will mind?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Huh?” Bokuto had turned to gaze towards the kitchen, as if he could somehow see Akaashi through the walls. “What? Oh! You guys kept saying coworker, I tried to tell you!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?” Oikawa prompted.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Keiji’s the owner.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/bokuakabeam">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>